


Coffeeshop

by captandor



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three-sentance fic meme. Kara/Apollo, coffeeshop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redjaded](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redjaded).



"Medium latte, soy milk, on the bar," the short blond, angry barista called out.

"That's me," her tall, blue-eyed regular waved and took the steaming mug.

He smiled at her, again, like he did everyday, trying to get her to reciprocate - and again, like everyday, she didn't.


End file.
